Love & Horses
by Isabella Sarah
Summary: WOW le temps ne passe plus il file carrément ! Je suis désolée mais ma vie à bien changé depuis le début de cette aventure mais j'espère que bientôt j'aurais de nouveau du temps et que l'inspiration sera encore là... "EN PAUSE" mais j'irai jusqu'au bout ! Bella muette... Elle passe de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'au jour où elle arrive au Cullen's Ranch...
1. Prologue

Hiii ! Happy New Year !

Pour commencer l'année 2012, je vous poste (comme promis) le prologue de ma prenière fiction.  
>Cette fiction à traversé mon esprit il y a quelques semaines en pleine nuit... J'ai donc pris mon téléphone et j'ai écris tout ce qui me passait par la tête... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et pourtant il était pas loin de 1h du matin...<p>

Rendez-vous en bas pour "nos premières" reviews :)

Merci à Vince pour sa correction. Merci à LiliTwilight Fanfiction ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui se reconnaitrons.

Merci à Stephenie Meyer, tous les personnages lui appartiennent !

Robisous*

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

POV Bella:

Nouveau trajet, nouveau bus, nouvel Etat, nouveau foyer d'accueil... et donc nouveaux problèmes...

Durant mon voyage, mes yeux admiraient les changements de paysages et mon esprit s'évadait... Toute mon enfance défilait... Tous les foyers, toutes les familles, tous les coups, toutes les insultes, toutes les assistantes sociales... On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais eu de la chance... Ma vie commençait pourtant bien...

Née un 13 septembre 1987 dans la petite bourgade de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington... Aimée par mes deux parents, Renée et Charlie Swan... Ma mère était institutrice et mon père shérif... L'été précédant mes 5 ans papa s'est fait tué... Il pourchassait un traqueur obsessionnel et il a reçu une balle, il est mort sur le coup. Il n'a pas souffert d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté... Ma mère n'a pas supporté, elle n'allait plus travailler, ne s'occupait plus vraiment de moi. Un jour je cherchais de quoi boire, maman dormait sur le canapé et ne voulait pas se lever pour me donner mon petit déjeuner... Alors je me suis dirigée vers le placard de la cuisine... J'ai trouvé une jolie bouteille bleue... J'en ai bu le contenu... La sensation a d'abord été agréable mais très vite une brulante douleur a envahi ma gorge... Maman s'est enfin levée en m'entendant pleurer, elle a vu la bouteille et s'est mise à hurler, elle m'a porté jusque chez la voisine... Elles m'ont emmenée à l'hôpital... J'ai subie une opération pour essayer de sauver mes cordes vocales...

Je me suis réveillée 2 jours plus tard... _Muette_... J'avais perdu ma voix...

Ma mère en pleine dépression n'a pas réussit à prendre soin de moi, on nous a donc séparées... Elle a été internée dans une maison de repos alors que je me suis retrouvée à 6 ans, pour la première fois de ma vie et malheureusement pas la dernière, dans un foyer... Une vie d'abandon et de tristesse a alors commencée...

Ma dernière assistante sociale en date, mademoiselle Sammuels, était particulièrement gentille avec moi, elle était une des rares personnes adultes avec qui j'aimais «parler»... Je l'ai rencontrée la première fois le jour de mes 16 ans... Elle a tout de suite pris la parole en me souhaitant un bon anniversaire et en me chuchotant qu'elle me ferai bientôt le meilleur cadeau dont je pouvais rêver... Intérieurement, je me tordais de rire, elle ne me connaissait pas et puis il fallait être réaliste, comment pouvait-elle réaliser mon rêve quand celui-ci était simplement d'être indépendante et de ne plus courir de famille en famille ? Mais étrangement en voyant son sourire éclatant, je lui ai laissé le bénéfice du doute...

Après avoir fait encore de la paperasse, elle m'a emmenée dans un petit restaurant italien dans la ville de Port Angeles... Je devais bien avouer qu'elle était plutôt bien partie pour changer ma vie... "_La Bella Italia_"… ce nom était-il un signe du destin ?

Après avoir dégusté mes raviolis aux champignons, Mlle Sammuels m'annonça que mon futur foyer serait sans doute le dernier... *IMPOSSIBLE !* elle me raconta qu'arrivé à l'âge de 16 ans, on proposait, à ceux qui le voulait, d'aller vivre jusqu'à leur 21 ans (majorité américaine) dans un centre d'accueil dans le Montana. Les propriétaires étaient un riche couple qui venait en aide aux adolescents orphelins... J'avais décidé d'accepter…

Je me retrouvais donc une semaine plus tard dans le car direction le Rock Creek dans le Montana. Mes réflexions en étaient là quand le chauffeur du bus me prévenait que nous étions arrivés...

Je récupérais mon sac et regardais le car s'éloigner... J'inspirais et me retournais enfin vers mon futur...  
>Une grande arche avec l'inscription " <em>Welcome to Cullen's Ranch<em>" me coupa le souffle...  
>Voilà, j'étais à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie...<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais ce n'est pas très long mais je suis encore novice alors soyez indulgent svp lol<p>

Pensée spéciale pour Mlle Sammuels alias ma 'tite' soeur Oz. Je t'aime !

Bon aller on review et je vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le chapitre 1, il est déjà écrit il attend sagement vos avis sur le prologue avant de montrer le bout de son nez LOL

Encore Bonne année à tous et pleins de bonheur d'amour de richesse de réussite et tout le reste !  
>Et des "Robisous*" spéciaux à mes Twi-Us, Je Vous Aime !<p>

Robisous*


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle famille

Hiii ! Voilà la suite !  
>Je suis heureuse d'avoir lu vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous donnera encore plus envie...<p>

**Réponses:**

**Val: **J'ai été plus qu'heureuse de voir que tu avais lu mon prologue surtout en sachant ton avis sur les fanfictions :) donc tout ce que je peux te dire c'est MERCI ma belle et que j'espère te faire changer d'avis un jour lol. Robisous* ma Val/Rosalie ;)

**Mélanie (mafiction2twilight3):** Désolée pas d'Edward pour aujourd'hui... mais bientot c'est promis ^^. Merci ma belle de me lire et j'espère que tu ne vas pas abandonné comme j'ai cru le comprendre... Il ne faut pas que tu laisse Marie et Stéphane, ils méritent leur histoire... si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là :) Robisous* ma Mel

**SoleyaaCullen:** Tu auras ta réponse sur le handicap de Bella dans ce chapitre ^^

MERCI à tous, merci aux** inscrits** (je n'ai pas pu répondre à **maxine92, Rosabella01, fifer, fan-de-jacob-black** je suis désolée et je vous répondrais en priorité à votre prochaine review pour me faire pardonner ^^) merci aux **non inscrits**: **Dian4a, Camzoune, celi, littleangelordevil93, Nad, cs85**  
>et MERCI à <strong>mes friends<strong>: **My WereWolf Girl, Coco, Eléonore**

Pour ceux qui sont passé sans laisser de review merci à vous aussi et j'espère vous lire en bas ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Nouvelle famille<strong>

**POV Bella**

Le soleil, la chaleur et toutes ces nouvelles odeurs... Cet endroit était vraiment différent de Forks... J'étais plus habituée à la pluie et l'humidité... Mais je pensais pouvoir me faire à cette aridité...

Je respirais une dernière fois et priais plus fort que jamais pour ne pas regretter d'être venue dans ce désert...

_"Allez Bella ce n'est pas le moment de se défiler, ta vie va changer... Enfin j'espère !"_

Une grande allée avec de part et d'autre de grandes barrières blanches. Des chevaux qui broutaient au loin. J'aperçus enfin une grande bâtisse couleur bois - c'était vraiment style ranch de luxe - avec un porche couvert. Sur le côté une véranda qui reliait à un deuxième bâtiment. Cette demeure en forme de L était si grande qu'on ne pouvait pas penser que c'était une maison. Un homme sortit en me voyant arriver

_"c'est parti, j'espère au moins qu'ils savent que je suis muette."_

- Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je suis Carlisle Cullen le propriétaire et vétérinaire de ce ranch. Vous devez être mademoiselle Isabella Swan ? me salua-t-il d'une poignée de main.

_"Super comment dire que je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella ?"_

- On ne vous attendait pas si tôt, le bus était en avance pour une fois, on se dirigeait pour venir vous chercher justement.

Il était plutôt sympathique, grand, élancé, avec des cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, très bel homme et très prévenant.

Je lui fis signe de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Son grand sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna et me présenta la jeune femme qui était sortie à sa suite.

- Je te présente ma femme, Esmée, une merveilleuse maitresse de maison, je te laisse en sa compagnie, elle va te faire visiter et t'aider à t'installer. Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir avec nous.

Esmée avait de magnifique cheveux bruns et un visage en cœur. Elle me tendit sa main pour me saluer et m'offrit l'un des plus beaux sourire jamais vu.

- Enchantée Isabella, j'espère que tu as fais bon voyage, je me doute que ce trajet en car a dû être long et fatiguant donc si tu veux bien nous allons commencer par te montrer ta chambre, ensuite je te laisserai t'installer avant d'aller visiter la propriété.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'invita à la suivre. On entra par le deuxième bâtiment blanc avec une double porte rouge. Je fus surprise par l'immensité en entrant. C'était un grand salon avec trois canapés gigantesques. Il y avait une cheminée aussi grande que moi. Un écran de télévision qu'on pouvait confondre avec un écran de cinéma par sa taille. Et au fond sur le grand mur une bibliothèque sculptée dans un bois sombre. Il y avait deux gros fauteuils et un billard. Mes grands yeux estomaqués dus interpeller Esmée qui m'interrompis dans la découverte de cette pièce inimaginablement grande.

- Je sais "gigantesque" hein ! On aime les grands espaces, riait-elle, alors voilà, ici, c'est la partie de la maison pour les ados que nous hébergeons, le salon commun, en haut se trouvent les chambres et les salles de bain.

On se dirigea vers un escalier impressionnant, et le pire c'était que le même escalier se trouvait à chaque bout de la pièce. Une rampe simplement sculptée dans le bois montait jusqu'au premier étage. Dix portes devant moi, 5 de chaque côté. Esmée me conduisit vers la troisième.

- Voilà ta chambre ma belle, souriait-elle.

_"Wow une chambre pour moi toute seule, et en plus, elle est magnifique!"_ Un lit simple dans le coin à gauche, un joli tapis bleu nuit au milieu, un bureau en bois à droite. Cette chambre était simple mais parfaite pour moi.

- Elle te plait ?

_"Oh oui ! Merci je ne m'attendais pas à tant !"_ Pour une fois depuis longtemps je ressentais cette envie de parler... Comment lui faire comprendre ? Depuis que j'étais muette j'avais appris à signer évidement mais personne autour de moi ne connaissait le langage des signes, donc j'avais toujours utilisé les gestes universels ou un stylo pour les situations plus compliquées. Mais à ce moment, face à toute cette attention pour moi je trouvais seulement la force de lui sourire et de mettre dans mes yeux toute la gratitude que je ressentais à ce moment.

- Bien je suis heureuse de voir ce sourire ! Bon je te laisse t'installer, je retourne à la maison principale pour finir le repas de midi. Quand tu seras prête, rejoins-moi. Fais comme chez toi ma belle.

Elle sortit de la chambre et je me retrouvais seule. Je m'asseyais sur le lit, il était tendre, enfin un matelas dans lequel je pourrais dormir convenablement. Je laissais mon sac sur le lit et décidais d'aller faire une petite visite. Je trouvais 2 salles de bain à cet étage et 8 chambres individuelles. Je montais au deuxième et trouvais autant de pièces avec la même disposition, la différence était dans les couleurs. Au premier, l'étage des filles de toute évidence, les tons étaient dans les jaunes orangés. Au deuxième les couleurs étaient plus masculines, vert et marron. Après ma rapide visite, je décidais de rejoindre Esmée dans la véranda. J'ai tout de suite été bluffée par la vue. La pièce entièrement vitrée permettait de voir tout le domaine. La propriété s'étendait à perte de vue. Sur la gauche on pouvait voir un grand pré où les chevaux étaient libres de galoper. Sur la droite une grange immense avec des ouvertures… non, c' étaient des box. Je pouvais compter 10 box, mais je comptais 15 chevaux dans le pré. Combien de ces bestiaux avaient-ils ? De combien d'hectares était ce ranch ? Près de la grange se trouvait des enclos, il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde autour. Je cherchais à comprendre ce qui se passait quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautais.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Carlisle.

_"Et bien je devais être complètement absorbée par le paysage"_

- Alors Isabella tu as faim ? Demanda Esmée

Je fis oui de la tête. Il faut vraiment que je leur fasse comprendre de m'appeler Bella. Je levais une main pour leur demander de patienter et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin de communiquer avec eux, il me fallait donc récupérer mon carnet. J'avais un peu perdu l'habitude d'écrire pour "parler", les deux derniers mois j'étais restée en foyer et je ne communiquais pas beaucoup avec les autres. J'aimais mon indépendance et ma solitude. Je les rejoignis et leur montrais.

- Oh tu veux nous dire une chose en particulier ? Devina Carlisle.

_"wow quelle perspicacité, ironisai-je"_

Je commençais donc à écrire "Bella"

- "Bella" ? Hum tu préfères Bella à Isabella, très bien. Alors Bella que veux-tu manger ?

_"Esmée est décidément très prévenante"_

Je sentais une bonne odeur de viande, alors je demandais un hamburger - étrange, je ne suis pas spécialement amatrice de "mal bouffe" d'habitude.

- Très bien ! Moi aussi chérie, un hamburger serai parfait, j'ai une grande après-midi qui m'attend et tes petits délices fait maison... Il était inutile de finir sa phrase, Carlisle se massait le ventre d'appétit.

Une fois à table, ils commencèrent la discution.

- Bon, Bella, avant tout, nous voulons que tu saches que nous sommes content de te rencontrer enfin, mademoiselle Sammuels nous a dit que du bien de toi. Elle pense que tu te sentiras comme un poisson dans l'eau avec nous, rigola-t-il

"Merci de me recevoir"

- Ma belle ne nous remercie pas, s'est tout à fait normale. Cela fait une quinzaine d'années que nous recueillons des adolescents. Nous souhaitons aider au mieux.

- Ma femme a raison. Il faut que tu te sentes ici chez toi. Après manger, nous irons te présenter aux autres, mais nous avons préféré t'éviter un accueil en grand.

Je les en remerciais intérieurement.

- Nous avons 3 enfants plus vieux que toi il me semble, tu as bien 16 ans ? J'acquiesçais.

- Nous avons en ce moment 11 pensionnaires, avec toi vous êtes 12. Tu devrais facilement t'entendre avec tout le monde. Carlisle sembla hésiter à continuer. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ton handicap avec eux. Ils savent juste qu'une nouvelle arrivante faisait son entrée aujourd'hui, m'annonça-t-il gentiment.

"Merci. Je préfère le dire moi-même, c'est délicat et cela permet de mettre les choses au clair dès le début, parce que je raconte tout ce dont les gens ont besoin de savoir et cela évite les questions gênantes pour eux comme pour moi"

- Très bien ma belle, on comprend, mais je dois t'avouer que je m'inquiète pour toi, s'il y a le moindre problème, il ne faut surtout pas que tu hésite à venir me voir, compris ?

"Oui Esmée, merci, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y en aura pas, les gens commencent par poser leurs questions, puis ensuite, soit tout se passe merveilleusement, soit ils m'ignorent. J'ai l'habitude vous savez" terminais-je d'écrire

- D'accord, tu me soulages.

- Dis moi Bella, mademoiselle Sammuels nous a prévenu que tu savais signer.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

- Nous ne connaissons pas le langage des signes, mais Esmée et moi-même aimerions que tu nous apprennes.

Était-ce possible que ce beau vétérinaire et son épouse soient si gentils ?

"Oui j'en serais ravi"

- Bien nous sommes d'accord alors, se réjouissait Esmée. Mais pour le moment, allez faire le tour du ranch pendant que je m'occupe de ma maison, rigola-t-elle.

- Oui mon amour tu as raison, merci pour ce repas succulent, fit-il en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue. Allons-y Bella.

"Merci Esmée"

- De rien ma chérie, bonne balade.

- Bon ! allons voir dans la grange qui travaille et qui se la coule douce pendant que le chef est absent.

Je ne pus retenir un rire.

- Papa ! J'ai réussi à battre mon record de 2 secondes ! cria un grand bonhomme brun qui me fit me sentir minuscule. Il était musclé et semblait avoir la force d'un grizzli. Mais il souriait si franchement qu'on ne pouvait que vouloir le prendre dans nos bras comme avec un ours en peluche.

- Super fils ! Bella je te présente Emmett l'ainé de mes enfants, Emmett voici Bella, notre nouvelle pensionnaire.

Il me tendit sa patte pour me saluer. J'eu un peu peur je l'avoue, mais ne voulant pas vexer cette grosse bête je lui serrai la main.

- Hey enchantée beauté ! me fit-il rougir.

- A qui dis-tu "beauté" ? Tu veux que je vous laisse seuls peut-être ? Interrompis une grande blonde. Elle était taillée telle une mannequin. De grands yeux magnifiquement maquillés mettant en valeur leur bleu irrésistible.

- Mais non voyons mon amour c'est toi la plus belle de toutes.

Emmett pris dans ses bras cette déesse et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Rosalie je te présente Bella, me désigna Carlisle.

- Oh c'est donc toi ma rivale, ricana-t-elle.

_"Comment peut-elle me voir comme une rivale ?"_

- Et bien tu n'es pas très loquasse, je devrais pouvoir réussir à garder mon Emmett rien que pour moi.

Je pris mon carnet et inscrivis: "Enchantée, je ne suis pas très loquasse comme tu dis Rosalie mais crois moi je sais faire comprendre ce que je pense"

- Tu as perdu ta langue beauté ? rigola Emmett

- Arrêtes immédiatement de l'appeler beauté ! lui intima Rosalie d'une tape derrière la tête.

"Non j'ai toujours ma langue, mais mes cordes vocales elles ne me servent plus depuis mes 5 ans"

Ils restèrent tous les 3 sans rien dire. Carlisle attendait la réaction de son fils et de la belle blonde qui lui servait de petite amie. J'appréhendais comme toujours les premières réactions. Car tout pouvait basculer à ce moment là, soit ils acceptaient mes explications claire et rapide sans m'importuner plus, soit ils jouaient les curieux et la discussion devenait compliquée.

- Je suis désolée Bella. Peut-on savoir comment est-ce arrivé ? me questionna gentiment Rosalie. Je m'entendrais peut-être bien avec cette beauté surnaturelle finalement.

"Un accident ménagé, qui a endommagé mes cordes vocales. J'ai subi quelques opérations, sans succès. Je ne parlerais jamais... mais je vis plutôt bien avec ce handicap, il ne faut pas vous sentir gêné. J'entends parfaitement et m'exprime encore mieux sur papier. Si vous pouvez patienter le temps que ma main rédige mes pensées, alors il n'y a aucune différence avec une conversation entre des personnes douées de parole." je finis mon écrit en souriant.

- Je suis navrée...

Je coupais Rosalie pour lui demander de ne plus s'excuser pour ça, qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que comme je l'avait déjà dit je me porte très bien sans ma voix.

Carlisle semblait satisfait de sa réaction, mais je remarquais qu'il observait son fils avec inquiétude. Emmett n'avait pas émit un son depuis que j'avais révélé mon handicap. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il analysait l'information et qu'il réfléchissait à comment réagir face à cette situation. Alors on se mit tous les trois à attendre en le regardant, attendre de voir quel choix il finirait par prendre.

- Ok. Bon Bella, je peux t'assurer qu'ici tu te sentiras comme chez toi ! Je sais que tu as dus voir un nombre pas possible de famille d'accueil, mais crois moi notre famille est la meilleure ! Tu verras tu ne voudras jamais repartir d'ici et tu me supplieras d'être ton grand frère ! Emmett semblait si sérieux et en même temps taquin en disant ça. Et bizarrement j'appréciais déjà cette grosse bête, il pouvait faire peur mais laissait voir son grand cœur.

"Merci de ton accueil Emmett." lui écrivais-je.

- Oh aller sœurette pas de merci avec moi, bientôt tu voudras me tuer ! éclata-t-il de rire.

- Oh oui Bella je peux te garantir que si Emmett s'est mis dans la tête que tu es sa petite sœur tu risque de le regretter.

Je regardais Rosalie pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous entendais.

- Non je ne te dirais rien, tu le découvrira bien assez tôt ma belle !

Rosalie et Emmett repartirent s'occuper des chevaux. Carlisle me souriait et nous conduisit dehors, derrière l'écurie.

- Je suis content de la réaction d'Emmett, je me doutais qu'il réagirais de cette façon mais j'appréhendais un peu je te l'avoue. Je lui sourit en retour.

On retrouvais un groupe en pleine séance de nettoyage des chevaux.

- Bonjour les enfants. Alors vous rentrez de balade, tout c'est bien passé ?

- Oui papa c'était magnifique ! On est passé par le grand lac. Une jolie petite brune pétillante de gaité se dirigea vers nous.

- Alice je te présente Bella, Bella voici Alice ma fille, nous présenta Carlisle.

- Ravi de te voir enfin parmi nous Bella !

Alice était le genre de personne à vous prendre dans les bras à la première rencontre. Elle m'embrassa sur mes deux joues avant de m'offrir un sourire des plus sincère.

- Alors Bella tu aime le paysage ? Tu viens d'où ? Sais-tu monter à cheval ? Elle m'inondait déjà de question.

Je pris donc mon carnet et recommençais ma révélation.

"Enchantée Alice. J'aime bien le paysage, c'est très différent de la petite ville de l'Etat de Washington d'où je viens. Et non je ne sais pas monter à cheval." J'attendais ses questions qui j'en étais sur allaient être nombreuses et indiscrètes.

- Oh mon dieu ma pauvre chérie, tu ne peux pas parler. Que c'est-il passé ? Tu es obligée d'utiliser ce cahier pour ? As-tu appris le langage des signes ? Comment vis-tu avec ce handicap ?

Je décidais de l'interrompre car je ne pouvais pas répondre à toutes ses questions en même temps. Je posait ma main sur son épaule et d'un regard calme et doux lui fis comprendre qu'elle allait trop vite et qu'elle était un peu trop indiscrète.

"je vais faire simple et court. Accident. Je sais signer. Je vis très bien avec mon handicap." Je la regardais à nouveau et je compris qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de ça. Je lui lançais un regard déterminé et elle dut comprendre que pour le moment elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

- Bon très bien Bella mais je te préviens je suis très curieuse et si tu dois faire partie de la famille tu devras un jour ou l'autre tout me raconter sur toi !

"Je me doute" écrivais-je en rigolant

- Alice chérie laisse Bella arriver avant de t'acharner sur elle, rigola un jeune homme à ses côté.

- Enchanté, je suis Jasper. Cet homme transpirait le calme. Il était grand, blond et mince.

- C'est le frère de Rosalie, enchaina Carlisle.

Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendait. Il me donnait une impression étrange, j'aurai pus jurer qu'il lisait en moi, qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions rien qu'en me fixant dans les yeux.

Carlisle me présenta au reste des pensionnaires. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben et Eric. Kate et Tanya deux sœurs, blondes et aussi belles l'une que l'autre. Tanya plus sophistiqué et Kate plus naturelle. Jane et Alec, jumeaux mais qui ne se ressemblaient pas, lui brun et elle blonde. J'avais inlassablement expliqué mon handicap et les réactions avaient été plutôt simples et sans questions gênantes.

Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à visiter le ranch avec Carlisle, je me retrouvais avec sa femme en cuisine.

- Alors ma belle comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle maison ?

"Grande", rigolais-je.

Esmée se joignit à mon rire.

- Tu as rencontré tout le monde je crois ? Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais rassure moi tout le monde s'est bien comporté avec toi ma chérie ? Car s'il y a le moindre problème il faut que tu m'en parle d'accord, ici nous communiquons beaucoup, nous sommes une famille unis. Mes enfants biologiques ou les adolescents que nous accueillons, comme toi, sont logés à la même enseigne. Mon mari et moi aimons tous les enfants de cette maison, et nous espérons que tu te sentiras en famille avec nous.

Esmée était si douce. Je lui souriais et lui signais "merci"

- Que veut dire ce signe ? me demanda-t-elle en le refaisant maladroitement.

Je lui écrivis et elle resigna. Je lui pris la main et la reposais sur son menton pour qu'elle positionne sa main correctement.

- J'ai hâte de pouvoir apprendre avec toi le langage des signes. Nous pourrons avoir de longues discussions entre femmes, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil que je lui renvoyais.

- Tu veux m'aider à préparer le diner ?

"Je vous aiderais avec plaisir"

- Alors commence par me tutoyer et ensuite épluchons les pommes de terre ! Fit-elle joyeuse.

Vers 19 heures tout le monde envahit la cuisine et s'activèrent pour dresser une immense table dans la véranda. C'était impressionnant, tout le monde savait quoi faire à un moment précis, je croyais assister à une chorégraphie parfaitement réalisée. Pourtant ils mettaient seulement la table. En les voyant faire et en me remémorant la préparation du repas aux côtés d'Esmée, je me laissais rêver que je pourrais me sentir comme un membre appart entière de cette famille peu conventionnelle.

Le diner se passa dans une humeur joviale. Carlisle en bout de table et Esmée à sa gauche. On m'avait placé entre elle et Alice, qui avait insisté pour rester avec moi toute la soirée pour qu'on deviennent les meilleures amies, avait-elle dit. Jasper était bien évidement aux côtés de cette boule d'énergie. A la façon de se regarder j'avais compris sans difficulté que ses deux là étaient éperdument amoureux. Rosalie entre Carlisle et son ours de petit ami étaient en face d'Esmée et moi. Ben et Angela à leur côté, suivit de Jessica, Mike et Eric. A la gauche de Jasper se trouvait Jane, Alec, Kate et Tanya. Cette dernière était face à une place vide. Alice devina sûrement ma curiosité et fit en sorte de la combler.

- Maman où est Edward ?

- Ton frère ne devrait plus tarder, la renseigna-t-elle.

A peine le repas avait commencé que le téléphone sonna.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! L'histoire se met en place doucement<p>

Rendez-vous dimanche prochain avec un petit changement qui devrait plaire ^^

Laissez une review ça motive et fait plus que plaisir

Robisous* et bon dimanche ^^


	3. Chapitre 2: Mon dieu sacre bleu

Hey me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 !

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce petit retard mais l'explication est très simple je viens de commencer ma formation d'aide soignante en alternance. J'ai débuté le travail vendredi, j'ai bossé tout le week-end, 12h par jours. Je suis donc rentrée dimanche à 20h30, étant épuisé je me suis reposée tout hier (lundi) et la première chose faite ce matin, corriger de mon mieux le chapitre pour le poster au plus vite :)  
>Il faut donc que je prévienne que je ne pourrais plus poster chaque dimanche car je bosse un week-end sur deux... Je ferais mon possible pour mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine.<p>

Alors beaucoup attendait Edward et bien vous devriez aimer ce chapitre qui est de son point de vue ^^

MERCI MERCI MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans le dire lol

j'ai répondu à tous les inscrits donc je remercie ici les non-inscrit qui m'ont offert de super reviews que je lis et relis ^^  
><strong>Amandine, Camzoune, siham84, Team Steh, Marie, cs85, chayma <strong>et biensur** Gaëlle, Morgane, Coco, My WereWolf Girl**

Une dernière chose avant votre lecture, je sais je peux être casse pied quand je veux lol, j'ai adorer écrire le point de vue d'Edward et j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions :)J'espère que ces quelques lignes vous comblerons.

Rendez-vous en bas ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: "Mon dieu sacre bleu"<strong>

POV Edward:

Une nouvelle journée débutait, mon moral toujours maussade… J'étais gâté par la vie pourtant, des parents aimants et compréhensifs, un frère plus qu'heureux de vivre et une sœur énergique comme pas permis. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais un bon pressentiment, j'étais inspiré, alors je pris mon carnet et me rendais en ville comme beaucoup de matin depuis 2 ans, depuis que j'avais mon permis de conduire en fait. J'avais pris l'habitude de m'installer au café et d'écrire à l'abri du regard de ma famille. Personne de mon entourage ne connaissait ma passion pour l'écriture, j'avais voulu garder cet amour des mots rien que pour moi. Mais il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui devait être différent. Une jeune femme brune m'aborda.

- Excusez mon indiscrétion, mais je vous vois assis ici et écrire depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin et attendais de savoir où elle voulait en venir, elle était un peu trop âgée pour me draguer donc la discussion pouvait être intéressante.

- Je me présente, Stephenie Meyer, je suis éditrice à Los Angeles, et donc c'est sûrement un défaut professionnel mais quand j'aperçois une personne en pleine séance d'écriture je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

- Enchanté madame Meyer. Je comprends votre point de vue, moi-même j'aime tant les mots que je ne peux éviter de lire les étiquettes qui passe mon chemin, riais-je

Elle se mit à rire avec moi. Elle était vraiment agréable, elle me rappelait un peu ma mère dans sa façon de m'être à l'aise dès le premier regard et les premières paroles.

- Donc puis-je vous demander ce que vous écrivez ?

J'hésitais, je n'avais jamais fait lire quoi que ce soit à quiconque, mais étrangement, j'avais très envie de connaître son avis, alors « je me jetais à l'eau » comme on dit.

- Bien sûr, je serais ravi d'avoir l'opinion d'une experte.

- Oh vous savez les vrais experts sont les écrivains, moi je me contente de les dévoiler au monde, me souriait-elle.

Alors je lui tendis un passage dont j'étais plutôt content et patientais nerveusement. Elle lisait attentivement en hochant par moment la tête, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, elle se mit à rire, je ne me souvenais pas d'un moment drôle, mais après tout, les mots sont différents pour chacun. Après une lecture sérieuse, elle se tourna vers moi et ses yeux m'hypnotisèrent littéralement.

- J'ai de la chance on dirait !

- Pardon ?

- Jeune homme votre style d'écriture est tout simplement incroyable !

J'en restais bouche-bée, elle devait se foutre de moi.

- J'aimerai en lire plus si cela est possible, vous avez vraiment un gros potentiel. Je pense que cette histoire doit être connue du monde !

- Quoi ? Je suis désolé mais je dois mal vous comprendre.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la croire, comment la première et unique personne à me lire pouvait en plus d'être éditrice, dire et penser que j'avais du talent ?

- Non, je vous assure, vous êtes doué, et j'aimerai vraiment en lire plus. Cette histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un vampire, un peu cliché peut-être, mais vous avez un style bien à vous et si la base de l'histoire est classique, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise, bien au contraire croyez moi, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Wow je suis sous le choc, vous êtes la seule personne à avoir jamais lu mes écrits. Et même si ce passage est quasiment fini, il ne reste qu'un rêve.

- Un rêve ?

- Oui ! Cet été, j'ai fais ce rêve et depuis l'histoire m'obsède. J'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qui arrive à cette héroïne.

- D'ailleurs quel est son prénom ?

- Kristen, une jeune ado timide et simple qui tombe inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de Robert, un vampire torturé et seul.

- Tout ceci me donne envie, que diriez-vous si nous allions faire un tour cette après-midi, et vous me raconterez ce qui arrivent à vos personnages ? Je serais bien resté, mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Êtes-vous libre après manger, disons vers 13h ici ?

- Je devrais pouvoir me libérer.

Pour sur que je serai libre, moi qui ne voulais rien faire lire, cette femme avait complètement abattu mes barrières.

De retour à la maison je remarquais que mon père et ma mère parlaient avec une jeune fille brune. J'attendais qu'ils finissent pour prévenir que je devrai m'absenter pour la journée et donc qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un me remplace au ranch. Maman se dirigeait avec la personne qui devait être la nouvelle arrivante au centre pendant que papa me rejoignait.

- Edward, alors près pour la tournée des vaccins cette après-midi ?

- Justement papa, je voulais savoir si Emmett pouvait me remplacer car j'ai un imprévu en ville.

- Rien de grave ? Rassure-moi !

- Non au contraire, j'ai fais une rencontre surprenante…

- Une jeune fille ? Me coupa-t-il

- Non papa je ne te présenterai aucune belle-fille avant longtemps, râlais-je

Lui et maman s'inquiétaient de ma vie sentimentale, depuis 2 ans je refoulais sans relâche toutes les filles.

- Alors c'est bon tu peux t'occuper des vaccins avec Emmett ?

- Oui fils, ton frère se fera un plaisir de m'aider, ironisa-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'Emmett n'était pas fan du monde médical, il préférait de loin s'entrainer au rodéo sur son étalon ou faire des courses de chevaux.

- Merci papa. Bon je vais manger un morceau et puis je me prépare. De toute façon, ce soir, c'est diner avec tout le monde ?

- Oui, pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Isabella, souriait-il

- Bon à ce soir alors.

Je me rendais rapidement à la maison alors que lui allait sûrement prévenir Emmett de la mauvaise nouvelle, je ne pu empêcher un rire.

En arrivant dans la grande cuisine je constatais que maman s'était déjà mise aux fourneaux, des steaks bien saignants et une dizaine de petits ramequins de crumble aux pommes et pépites de chocolat tout juste sortis du four. Je m'emparais d'un de ces délicieux crumble quand maman me surprit.

- Hey petit gourmand ! Ce n'est pas pour toi !

- Comment veux-tu que je résiste à tes merveilles ? Me moquais-je

- Oh mon chéri pas de flatterie avec moi, ce repas est pour notre nouvelle pensionnaire…

- Isabella c'est ça, papa m'a prévenu, je t'ai vu l'accompagner à la dépendance.

- C'est une fille très bien élevée et très gentille… elle sembla hésiter sur la suite. Je suis sure que vous aller bien vous entendre tous les deux, me dit-elle avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Si tu le dis maman, éclatais-je de rire. Bon, je mange un yaourt vite fait et je me prépare, je ne serai pas là de toute la journée mais je rentre diner.

J'embrassais ma mère, pris un yaourt à la fraise et montais me changer.

- Ok mon chéri passe une bonne journée ! Me cria-t-elle alors que j'étais déjà dans les escaliers.

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'affalais sur mon lit, il fallait que je me remettes de ce que cette éditrice m'avait avoué. Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé à me lancer dans le métier d'écrivain malgré ma passion, mais je devais reconnaitre que le fait qu'une personne neutre lise mes écrits m'avais plutôt plu. Il fallait que j'en sache plus sur cette Stephenie Meyer, après tout je me faisais peut-être avoir. Je tapais sur Google son nom.

- Mon dieu sacre bleu ! Elle a édité des chefs d'œuvres ! Tiens ! C'est même elle l'éditrice du dernier roman que j'ai adoré, « Les âmes vagabondes ». Bon je dois pouvoir lui faire confiance après tout.

Voilà que je me mettais à reparler tout seul, un de mes défauts sans doute.

- Zut déjà 12h30, il faut que je me dépêche !

J'attrapais mes différents écrits, mes clés de voitures et redescendis à toute vitesse.

- A ce soir man'

- Bonne après-midi mon chéri, me dit-elle alors que j'étais déjà dehors.

J'arrivais au café pile à l'heure. Madame Meyer n'était pas encore là. Pour patienter je me pris un café et m'installa à ma table pour écrire un peu. L'inspiration n'était pas trop au rendez-vous et je me lassais de chercher quoi écrire quand l'éditrice arriva enfin.

- Re-bonjour jeune homme, me sourit-elle. Si on allait se dégourdir les jambes pendant que vous me racontez votre histoire ?

- Avec plaisir madame

- Bien alors pour commencer si on se tutoyait et appelle moi Stephenie.

- Très bien « mada »… Elle me fit les gros yeux. Pardon, Stephenie. Appelez moi Edward.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu es trop bien élevé pour pouvoir me tutoyer ? Me dit-elle les poings sur ses hanches et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolé, lui répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

- Pas grave, j'attendrais, ria-t-elle. Allez c'est partie ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

On passa l'après-midi à se promener et à parler des différents romans qu'elle avait éditer. On parla beaucoup de mes écrits bien sur. On a bien du converser sur les sentiments ressenti par Kristen et Robert, mes deux protagonistes, deux bonnes heures. On avait même trouvé un titre, « Midnight Sun ».

- Oh mais dis donc c'est l'heure de diner ! Ça te dirais que je t'invite au restaurant, nous pourrions continuer à parler de ton roman ?

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne sais pas, ma famille m'attend…

- Aller je pars dans trois jours et je souhaite vraiment qu'on travaille ensemble. Tu ne crois peut-être pas en ton talent mais j'ai assez de confiance pour deux, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon alors laisser moi deux minutes pour les prévenir.

Je m'isolais pour appeler à la maison.

- Allo maman ? Je suis désolée mais finalement je vais diner dehors.

- Oh très bien mon chéri. Puis-je savoir avec qui ?

- Non maman, rigolais-je, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et que je ne suis pas avec une futur belle-fille potentielle.

Elle rigola mais je sentais qu'elle était curieuse.

- Alors bonne soirée et ne rentre pas trop tard.

- Oui maman. Bonne soirée à vous.

- je t'aime mon fils.

- Je t'aime aussi maman, souriais-je en raccrochant.

On mangea dans un petit restaurant de la ville, rien d'extravagant. On parlait sans relâche de littérature. Stephenie me questionnait sur mes gouts, mes inspirations, mes modèles. Elle voulait tout savoir pour, comme elle le disait: « J'ai besoin de connaitre le monde dans lequel l'écrivain évolue, pour mieux le comprendre lui et ses personnages. J'ai besoin d'évoluer avec lui dans ce monde parallèle pour pouvoir faire du bon boulot avec l'auteur et offrir aux lecteurs un roman qu'ils garderont comme un bien précieux ».

Stephenie était une femme très cultivée. Comme moi elle aimait beaucoup la littérature du XVII siècle.

- Je t'assure, je suis née à la mauvaise époque, riait-elle. C'est moi qui aurait du faire paraitre les œuvres de Jane Austin ! Bon ok à cette époque les femmes ne faisaient pas ce métier, mais j'aurai été un homme, riait-elle encore plus.

Stephenie était vraiment pleine de vie et chaleureuse. Elle avait un côté très maternelle quand elle parlait de son métier et de tous ces auteurs avec qui elle avait la chance de travailler.

- Quand je rencontre un nouvel écrivain, c'est comme si je devenais maman à nouveau. J'ai trois enfants, mais un artiste qui vous fait confiance et qui se livre complètement à vous pour transmettre son univers à la terre entière, cela ne peut que vous remplir de joie mais également de peur. On craint de mal faire, de mal comprendre ses attentes et donc ne pas respecter cet univers. Un écrivain c'est comme un enfant, il sait ce qu'il veut mais ne sait pas toujours l'exprimer et bien sur il fait des caprices. Mon rôle est de l'accompagner et de l'aider à se faire comprendre. Et la différence avec mes trois enfants, c'est que je cède aux caprices de mes auteurs, finissait-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Le repas se terminait dans cette ambiance. Il était à peine 21h30, donc nous décidions de nous promener.

Au début du repas, je m'étais sentis un peu mal à l'aise et coupable d'avoir laisser ma famille. Le repas du soir était un moment particulier pour toute la famille. On se retrouvait tous pour parler de notre journée, cela permettait d'approfondir les liens. Mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter, le monde des mots était ma passion première. Je m'étais senti tellement compris et en phase avec Stephenie tout le long de la journée que j'en oubliais tout le reste autour de nous. J'avais pour la première fois parlé ouvertement de cette passion et j'avais ressenti qu'on m'écoutais réellement mais surtout qu'on me comprenait. Stephenie avait réussit, et je ne sais comment, à me dévoiler, à montrer cette facette que je gardais secrète. Pourquoi depuis ces deux dernières années je me suis autant renfermé sur moi-même ? Pourquoi je me suis volontairement éloigné des gens qui m'aiment et que j'aime plus que tout au monde ? Je sais pourquoi. Mais c'est encore trop douloureux pour que j'ose en parler. Personne n'est au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Ils ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils ne le sauront jamais. Il m'est physiquement impossible d'en parler. Depuis cette histoire je n'étais plus le même. Ma famille s'en était bien aperçut mais avait fini par penser que c'était l'âge et que je devenais plus mature.

- Edward ?

- Pardon Stephenie, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

- Ne t'en fais. Bon il se fait tard, veux-tu que je te raccompagne ? Me proposa-t-elle gentiment.

- Non merci j'ai ma voiture.

- Très bien alors j'aimerai te proposer de venir à mon bureau demain et nous pourrions commencer à travailler plus sérieusement ensemble sur ton roman ? Aucun engagement, c'est juste que je souhaite vraiment travailler avec toi, je trouve que nous nous entendons bien au niveau de la littérature et je crois réellement que nous ferions un bon duo…

- Je ne sais pas… je veux dire… vous êtes la première personne à lire mes écrits et la seule en faite qui soit au courant de ma passion… je ne sais pas si je souhaite écrire réellement ce roman… bégayais-je.

- Edward, me calma-t-elle un main sur l'épaule, vous n'êtes pas obliger de montrer votre travail à tout le monde. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez une personne discrète et je me doutais à la façon dont vous parliez de votre passion que je devais être la première à profiter de votre incroyable talent. Et tout ce que je vous offre c'est la possibilité de continuer d'en parler, de travailler, d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, avec moi. Je ne vous fais signer aucun contrat. Je vous promets juste mon avis sincère, mon aide et ma plus grande discrétion. Quand vous jugerez que votre histoire sera fini, alors si vous êtes intéressez nous pourrons travailler officiellement ensemble. Mais uniquement si vous le souhaitez. Il n'y a aucune pression, juste un désir de partager cette expérience avec vous Edward. Vous êtes si jeune mais vous avez un tel potentiel que je ne peux résister de travailler avec vous. Alors êtes-vous partant ? Voulez-vous me faire cet honneur ?

J'étais resté immobile et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Je… vous… comment… enfin… merci Stephenie, l'honneur sera pour moi, réussis-je à dire gêné.

- Merveilleux ! Me fit-elle dans un grand sourire. Alors je repars après demain en Californie. Ça vous dirais que les derniers jours de mon séjours nous les passions ensemble ? Enfin vous avez peut-être des obligations…

- Non, non, ça serai super ! Je peux me libérer deux jours, la coupais-je.

- Bien alors rentrons nous reposez et rendez-vous au café demain ?

- 10h ?

- Parfait !

- Merci.

- Merci à toi. Bonne nuit jeune prodige, me salua-t-elle de la main tout en tournant dans la rue où se trouvait son hôtel.

- Bonne nuit.

Minuit, enfin dans mon lit. La journée avait été chargée en émotion. Rien que parler sans retenue de ma passion m'avait tout retourné. Je me sentais léger. Cette après-midi se rejouait dans mon esprit et je rejoignais les bras de Morphée aussi vite. Ma vie changeait et j'avais le sentiment qu'elle me réserverait d'autres fabuleuses rencontres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^<p>

Alors le premier POV d'Edward, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtiez nombreux à attendre son arrivée :) Mais je sais que certaines seront déçut qu'il n'ait pas encore fait la connaissance de Bella... **PATIENCE** lol  
>Alors dites moi que pensez-vous de cet Edward remodelé par mon imagination ?<p>

Petite dédicace spécial à une de mes Twi-Us, Valbona, MERCI pour ton extraordinaire crumble pomme/chocolat :)

_**MERCI à Stephenie Meyer pour nous prêter ses personnages et son histoire !**_

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster le chapitre 3 dimanche (2 chapitre dans la même semaine lol vous seriez gâtez lol) je ne promets rien car la rédaction n'est pas tout à fait fini même si la trame est là...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review à laquelle je répondrais avec grand plaisir :)

MERCI à tous ceux qui me suivent :)

Robisous*


	4. Chapitre 3: 1 partie

**Hey salut la compagnie !**

Alors première chose à dire... _**JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE !**_  
>Je suis en retard de je dirais... euh... outch... plus d'un mois ! <em>*bon vous avez le droit de me frapper*<em>  
>Mais comma certain le savent, j'ai commencé ma formation en alternance d'aide soigante... et je me retrouve à bosser un week-end sur deux et à faire des journée de 07h30 - 19h30... donc vous comprenez que j'ai eu des difficulté à respecter les délais...<br>MAIS... le plus important c'est que je poste ENFIN ! ^^

Seconde annonce: Je risque de ne pas poster aussi régulièrement que je le souhaiterai mais sachez que _JE FINIRAIS CETTE FANFICTION ! _Je ne LA laisserai pas tomber, je ne VOUS laisserai pas tomber... Ma FF aura une fin même si ça prend 100 ans ^^ _*j'espère la finir avant lol*_

Troisième annonce: Je pense et j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews... sinon je suis désolée.

Quatrième nouvelle: **J'ai une Beta ! _Laura_ **(_**My Gosling Girl** _d'amour ^^) ! Alors un _**ENORME MERCI** _à toi ma belle _*oui je sais encore lol*_ pour corriger aussi vite mes fautes de syntaxe lol

Alors voilà un petit chapitre qui, comme vous le verrez au titre, est en 2 partie :)  
>La 2° partie sera postée dans la semaine <strong>PROMIS !<strong>

**Disclamer:** **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

**Robisous* et rdv en bas ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: 1° partie - "Supermassive Black Hole"<strong>

**POV Bella:**

Ma première nuit fut douce, calme et reposante. Esmée avait veillée à ce que personne ne me réveille dès l'aube pour que je m'occupe des chevaux.

J'avais appris lors de ma première soirée, que la famille Cullen, en plus de prendre soin d'ado orphelins ou abandonnés, prenait soin de chevaux qui avaient subi divers traumatismes et qu'ils leur arrivaient de dresser les plus sauvages. Carlisle était vétérinaire et avait un apprenti depuis deux ans, Garrett. A eux deux ils s'occupaient de tous les animaux du coin, ainsi que des deux plus grands ranch de la région de Philipsburg. Le Horses's Quileute et le Cullen's Ranch.  
>Il y a quinze ans, Esmée et Carlisle vivaient à New-York mais ils ont décidé de changer de vie. Ils ont acheté ce ranch pour offrir à leurs trois enfants, de cinq, quatre et trois ans, une vie au grand air. Carlisle avait donc échangé sa clientèle de chat, chien et autres animaux de compagnies par des bêtes un peu plus grosses, comme les chevaux, vaches et même cochons. Esmée était dans une grande entreprise de décoration d'intérieur, elle s'est donc lancée dans sa propre affaire et a ouvert son magasin de décoration. Elle a bien réussit et a même finit par élargir son commerce en organisant des évènements en tout genre, comme des mariages et baptêmes en passant par des soirées à thèmes ou concours de rodéos dans la région. Emmett, Alice et Edward se sont vite acclimatés.<br>Puis toute la famille a eu envie de venir en aide aux autres.  
>Bref une famille parfaite, dans un environnement parfait et entourée de gens parfaits. Un peu trop de perfection en surface à mon avis.<br>Cela faisait une dizaine d'année qu'ils étaient une famille d'accueil et à en croire Angéla, ma voisine de chambre, tous les anciens revenaient régulièrement et étaient plus que reconnaissants.

Une journée et une soirée m'avait suffit pour me sentir bien dans cet endroit grandiose.

Mon arrivée avait suscitée beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Les parents étaient simple et savaient laisser de la liberté tout en étant très présent. Emmett, leur fils ainé, m'avait littéralement adopté et sa petite sœur semblait aimer tout le monde. Elle avait déjà prévu de m'emmener faire les boutiques.

Après mon premier diner en famille, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le grand salon de la dépendance. Certain regardait le match de baseball et d'autres jouaient au billard. Seule une grande brune avec des petites lunettes sur le nez était plongée dans un livre. Je décidais de m'approcher et de faire un peu plus connaissance. J'aimais lire alors on avait au moins un point en commun.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demandais-je à l'aide de mon carnet.

- Les hauts de hurlevent.

- « C'est mon roman préféré, je l'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois ! »

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle ce qui fit se retourner tout les autres.

- Désolée, leur souriait-elle.

Elle semblait timide et réservée, comme moi.

- Quand il y a un match il ne faut pas les embêter, riait-elle.

- « Je vois ça !»

- Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre on sera plus tranquille pour parler de ce chef d'œuvre.

Elle se leva et je la suivais après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'ensemble du salon. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie changeait et me réserverait de fabuleuses rencontres.

Nous avions passé deux heures à discuter littérature. Puis vers 23h ne tenant plus je décidais d'aller me coucher. Ma journée avait été longue et fatigante.

- « Merci Angéla, je pense qu'on va devenir de bonnes amies » lui confiais-je.

- Merci à toi Bella, il y a enfin une personne avec qui je peux partager cette amour de la littérature. Un jour j'ai essayé de discuter de la différence des genres littéraires avec Emmett, elle éclata de rire et ne pu finir sa phrase.

- « Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'imagine très bien » rigolais-je avec elle.

On avait entendu toute la soirée ce gros ours hurler quand son équipe gagnait et c'était pire quand elle perdait.

Enfin dans mon lit, je sombrais vite dans l'inconscient.

Ce matin je me sentais plus reposé que jamais. Je profitais un peu du calme et de la paix qui régnait.  
>Je me levais et me dirigeais directement sous la douche. Après un bon shampoing, j'essayais en vain de coiffer mes cheveux rebelles. J'avais hâte de découvrir ce qu'allais me réserver cette journée.<br>Il était presque 10h et je ne trouvais personne dans la maison, je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je fis signe de la main à une souriante Esmée, en pleine lecture du journal.

- Je t'attendais pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ma belle.

- « Oh désolée, vous auriez dû me réveiller »

- Ne sois pas bête voyons, je ne suis pas levée depuis longtemps et tu devais te reposer après ton long voyage.

- « Merci »

- Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu manges mais nous avons de tout. Jus de fruits en tout genre, tartines, viennoiseries, confitures faites maison, chocolat chaud, café, thé. Sers-toi autant que tu veux ma puce.

« _10h pile et un bon chocolat chaud, quoi de mieux pour bien commencer une journée ?_ »

Nous mangeâmes alors toutes les deux sans parler mais sans gêne pour autant.  
>C'était calme, apaisant, elle lisait les nouvelles et je profitais de cette table bien garnie.<br>Une fois fini, Esmée appela Alice sur son portable et lui demanda de nous rejoindre à la voiture. Et je me souvins alors qu'aujourd'hui n'était peut-être pas un jour heureux pour moi.  
>Une journée shopping avait été prévue avec Rosalie, Esmée et Alice. Cette dernière avait été choqué en apprenant que je possédais un seul sac de vêtements et désapprouvait ça au plus au point. « Tu es une Cullen maintenant et il est hors de question que je te laisse avec ce seul jean et cette chemise trop grande ! Isabella Swan demain c'est shopping ! » Avait-elle ordonnée en me pointant du doigt.<p>

Nous partîmes donc toutes les quatre en ville et je me sentais déjà beaucoup moins à l'aise. La journée allait être longue.

**POV Edward:**

J'arrivais pile à l'heure au café, Stephenie n'était pas encore arrivée. Je commandais alors un bon chocolat chaud pour bien démarrer la journée.

- Voilà ton chocolat Edward.

- Merci Océane.

Océane était serveuse au Karen's café depuis environ deux ans. En fait je l'avais vu pour la première fois cette fameuse nuit dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Elle était la seule personne à m'avoir parlé cette nuit là.  
>Océane était une jeune femme pas spécialement belle mais elle n'était pas moche pour autant. <em>(Note de la Beta, Laura: Comment trouver le moyen de se rabaisser en utilisant la fiction ! Pas d'accord tu changes ça en quelques chose de plus positif ou en tout cas moins négatif !)(note de l'auteur, Océane: Rien trouvé sorry... mais en même temps si tu avais répondu à mon texto... LOL)<br>_Elle savait écouter mais surtout vous faire oublier vos soucis en prenant votre commande avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère.  
>J'aimais beaucoup venir ici car je savais que quand elle disait bonjour aux clients, elle égaillait la journée de tous ceux qui l'entendaient.<br>Cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année méritait sans aucun doute d'être autre chose que serveuse, mais elle semblait heureuse et épanouie. _(N/B, Laura: Ca c'est déjà mieux ^^)(N/A, Océane: LOL tu vois je ne suis pas complètement négative ^^)_

**-** Belle journée ensoleillée tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai, lui souriais-je. Ta journée de travail sera d'autant plus agréable alors.

- Oui, elle me fit un grand sourire rempli de bonheur et continua, mais si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui c'est que ce jour est spécial…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je fête mes 22 ans !

- Vraiment ? Joyeux anniversaire Océane ! Je me levais et la pris dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter tout le meilleur possible. Merci, lui chuchotais-je.

- Hi hi hi, merci à toi Edward, étant l'un de nos plus fidèle client c'est grâce à toi que je vais pouvoir m'offrir le cadeau de mes rêves… Un voyage à Paris, en France ! Tu te rends compte? Moi petite serveuse du Montana, je vais en France !

- C'est super génial ! Je suis fière d'avoir participé à ton voyage, riais-je. Mais dis moi qui va me servir le meilleur chocolat qui puisse exister pendant ton absence ?

- N'importe quoi, me fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel. Ce n'est même pas moi qui le fait, je me contente de le servir avec un sourire !

- Et quel sourire !

Nous rîmes comme si nous étions seuls.

- Bon je retourne au travail et toi savoure bien ton chocolat Don Juan, elle me donna un baiser sur la joue et me chuchota, je ne t'abandonne pas, tu n'es pas seul…

Océane et moi étions très proche. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé, elle connaissait mon secret. Depuis 2 ans c'est elle que je venais voir quand mon moral était au plus bas. La nuit où… non c'est encore trop douloureux pour y penser… le jour de notre première rencontre nous nous sommes promis d'être présent l'un pour l'autre… c'est tout ce dont je veux me souvenir de ce jour, cette promesse échangée avec cette jeune fille.

Stephenie arriva avec une bonne demie heure de retard.

- Bonjour Edward, je suis désolée d'être en retard !

- Bonjour, pas de problème Stephenie.

- Alors bien dormis ? La nuit t'as inspiré ?

- Pas vraiment, en fait je me suis vite endormi alors mon cerveau n'a pas trop cogité, riais-je.

- Quelle chance ! Quand je suis rentrée hier soir des dizaines de mails attendaient que je les ouvre et je ne me suis pas couchée avant 2h du matin. Je suis épuisée, dit-elle en baîllant.

- Oh, vous voulez qu'on se redonne rendez-vous plus tard ?

- Non ! Je suis bien trop pressée de lire la suite de tes écrits. Où en étions nous hier ?

Nous passâmes donc 2h dans le café. Stephenie buvait des litres de caféine tout en lisant et moi je patientais et analysais le peu d'expressions qui traversaient son visage.  
>J'avais écrit 200 pages en un peu plus de deux mois. Mais cela restait du brouillon. Des passages étaient inachevés et d'autres étaient tout simplement inexistants. L'histoire passait d'un cours de sport à un premier baiser en une phrase.<br>Stephenie et moi passâmes la journée entière ainsi qu'une grande partie de la soirée ensemble à discuter de nos vie et passions respectives.  
>Mon roman n'étant pas fini, elle m'avait donné pleins de précieux conseils pour avancer sans nous avons décidé de ne plus en parler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive a rédiger d'autres passages.<p>

- Bon ! Souffla Stephenie. Mon petit prodige, il est temps de rentrer, je prends mon avion demain dans la matinée.

- Merci beaucoup Stephenie pour tous ces conseils.

- Oh mais j'en suis certaine Edward ! Crois-moi, à nous deux nous fascinerons le monde littéraire, se mit-elle à rire.

- J'aimerai le croire autant que toi.

- Aller pour le moment écris sans te mettre de pression, tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi ; vis ta vie, profite des expériences bonnes et mauvaises et surtout gardons contact !

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille:

- Le jour où tu croiras en toi, Edward Cullen, tu seras un grand écrivain.

Puis elle partit vers son hôtel en me faisant un dernier signe de la main.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été riches en conseils et ma rencontre avec cette éditrice allait changer ma vie.

A peine arrivé dans ma voiture, un orage éclatait. Arrivé à la maison je filais vite au lit. Malgré le tonnerre j'entendais de la musique dans le salon commun et si je n'avais pas été aussi fatigué je serais allé voir et aurais profité un peu de ma famille que je n'avais pas vraiment vu depuis 48h. Mais mes jambes étaient restées immobiles et je m'endormis sous les grondements de la tempête et la musique de Muse « supermassive black hole ».

**POV Bella:**

La journée avait été mouvementée.  
>Alice ne tenait pas en place. Avec Esmée, nous avions subi sa folie des grandeurs pendant plus de 4 heures au centre commercial.<br>Elle m'avait acheté plus de vêtements que je n'en avais jamais eu ! Des chemisiers et leurs pantalons assortis et je ne parle pas des robes et des jupes. Mais je pouvais m'estimer heureuse pour ces dernières, le combat avait été difficile mais je l'avais emporté; enfin je le pensais.

_***flash back***_

- Comment ça tu n'as aucune robes ? Il te faut des robes de soirées ! Oh et des jupes !

- Mais Alice soit raisonnable, au ranch Bella sera plus à l'aise en pantalon.

Esmée essayait de raisonner notre accro de la mode sans succès.

- « Je n'aime pas les robes et encore moins les jupes Alice ! Ce n'est pas moi, montrer mes jambes et tout ça… je suis bien trop maladroite. Je suis recouverte de bleus et de cicatrices. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à porter ces choses ! »

- « Ces choses » ? Comment oses-tu traiter ces petites pièces de collections comme de vulgaires chiffons ? Que tu ne sois pas à l'aise c'est normal, il faut souffrir pour être belle ma chère. Et pour ce qui est de ton « toi intérieur » il est bien trop discret pour te laisser être invisible !

- « Je suis discrète parce que je veux l'être Alice ! Je ne souhaite pas que l'on me remarque, moi la fille sans famille et muette en plus de ça ! »

Je sais que jouer de mon handicap n'était pas fair-play mais avec Alice j'avais bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas de règles.  
>Elle ne répondit rien et nous guida dans une autre boutique qui vendait des fringues du style cowboy.<p>

- Allez faire le pleins de jeans et de chemisiers, Rosie je compte sur toi pour l'aider au niveau des couleurs. Et quand vous aurez fini allez voir les sous vêtements juste à côté, chez Victoria's Secret. Là-bas pareil, surveille et conseille la.

Alice avait donné ses ordres avec fermeté mais toujours un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien, et toi ne fais pas trop de bêtises, lui fit Rosalie avec un clin d'œil.

Mon intuition me criait qu'il fallait que je m'inquiète.

_***fin du flash back***_

Mis à part les folies d'Alice, la journée avait été magnifique. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous et faire les boutiques n'était pas si affreux finalement.  
>Esmée m'avait convaincu de les laisser payer. Je n'aimais pas cette idée mais elles avaient raison, je n'étais pas vraiment équipée pour vivre dans un ranch.<br>Les Cullen n'avaient pas de problème d'argent, donc malgré mon sentiment d'être redevable j'acceptais et me promettais de les rembourser dès que possible.  
>C'est en fin d'après midi que nous sommes rentrées avec des dizaines de sacs.<p>

- Bon maintenant on range tout ça on s'habille et on commande chinois ! Se réjouissait Esmée.

- Oh oui soirée chinois !

Alice m'attrapa par le bras et me conduisit dans sa chambre.  
>Elle s'appliqua à recoiffer mes boucles brunes en même temps qu'elle positionnait ses mèches courtes tout autour de son visage. Elle enfila une robe simple dans les tons gris argent et me passa une robe bleue marine. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux de noir faisant ressortir leur couleur miel. Pour moi, elle s'était contentée d'un gloss clair pour mes lèvres et d'un trait d'eyeliner noir pour mes yeux d'une couleur beaucoup moins captivante que les siens.<p>

- Nous sommes prêtes, décréta-t-elle.

- « Tu sais que si je n'étais pas aussi épuisée de cette virée shopping, jamais au grand jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire ? »

- Bien sûr ! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Dans la grande salle à mangée sous la véranda, la soirée avait déjà commencée. Une chanson de Joan Jett raisonnait dans la grande maison.

« _Cherry Bomb ! Ils savent comment mettre l'ambiance_ » souris-je intérieurement.

Alice était partie en sautillant et à son arrivée en bas je pus entendre certains commentaires.

- Hey sœurette ! Alors c'est cette chose grise qui vous a gardé dans les magasins toute la journée ? Remarqua Emmett.

- "Cette chose grise" est une magnifique robe de la dernière collection d'automne et oui c'est une des affaires qui nous a occupé mon cher, répliqua Alice.

- Oh ok une robe de top model hein ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

J'imaginais très bien le visage rageur d'Alice face à son frère complètement désintéressé de la mode.

Je respirais un bon coup et les rejoignis.  
>Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise dans cette robe longue et en plus de ça je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je ressemblais, j'avais eu trop peur de me tourner face au grand miroir de la salle de bain d'Alice.<p>

« _La prochaine fois Bella regarde-toi avant de te montrer en public_ » me réprimandais-je.

- Tu es charmante Bella, me complimenta Carlisle.

Je signais merci.

- Ok alors là il me faut la traduction !

- Ça veut dire merci Emmett, lui informa Esmée. C'est vrai que tu es très belle, me dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- « Tout le mérite en revient à Alice »

Après les compliments et les remerciements, la fête commença.

Toute la famille était bien habillée, les filles étaient en robe et les hommes eux portaient de belles chemises.  
>Nous avions commandé, chez un traiteur chinois, de nombreux nems, nouilles et autres plats typiques.<br>La soirée était agréable et tout le monde était enjoué.  
>Je me surpris à me détendre et me sentir chez moi. A tel point qu'une fois le repas fini je me suis laissée entrainer sur la piste de danse improvisée dans le salon commun.<p>

C'est vers une heure du matin qu'épuisée je montais au lit.  
>En écoutant « supermassive black hole », provenant du salon, je repensais à cette journée et pus m'endormir le cœur plus léger.<p>

* * *

><p>ALORS ? Bon ok ce n'est pas encore ce que vous attendez je sais mais... non je dis rien lol<p>

Certain l'auront remarqué, oui j'ai utilisé mon prénom ! Pourquoi ? et bien c'est simple, je ne voulais pas utiliser un prénom de série ou film donc je me suis dis "Hey pk pas moi ?" et voilà lol

Je suis sur que vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé à Edward... et bien vous ne le saurez pas maintenant LOL  
>Enfin si je reçoit de grandes reviews je ferai peut-être un effort ;)<p>

Allez laisser une trace de votre passage pour féliciter ma Beta ! Pour me frapper, m'insulter ou que sais-je encore... LOL

Prenez soin de vous,  
>Robisous*<p> 


	5. Chapitre 3: 2 partie

**Welcome, Welcome Welcome !**

Et voilà la 2° partie du chapitre 3 ! Intitulé "Crétin" il vous donne un indice sur LE moment que vous attendez tous ;)

Alors pour faire vite je passe directement aux réponses des reviews...

**ely142**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis super contente que mon retard ne t'ai pas empêché de te "replonger" dans l'histoire ^^

**Rosabella01:** LOL. Son secret ne te titille pas je comprends, je suis bien trop chiante à vous faire atienter pour leur rencontre. Mais ce chapitre devrait combler tes attentes ;)

**Monstre transgénique dans la chambre à côté de la mienne (ma soeur en d'autres termes lol):** Ouiiii, j'ai réalisé mon rêve ! et les bras d'Edward sont juste MAGIQUE ! Je suis contente que tu aimes surtout que tu lis beaucoup alors ton avis est important pour moi tite soeur. :)

**Mane-jei:** Ta question trouvera une réponse aujourd'hui hihihi.

**Ines:** Bienvenue dans cette aventure :D Tu n'es pas la seule à dire que c'est rare une Bella muette dans des FF, et j'en suis heureuse lol. Le secret d'Edward ne sera pas révélé tout de suite... Je dois avouer qu'il sera révélé dans PLUSIEURS chapitre, donc patience...

**laccro:** Je fais des semaines de 5 jours et d'autres de 2 jours... en maison de retraite. Et merci de m'accueillir dans ce monde médical :D Et ne t'inquiète pas le délai ne sera pas de 100 ans, même si on peut vivre jusque là lol. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

**Eleonore:** Tkt tu ne m'as pas du tout vexé :) il ne faut pas hésiter à dire votre avis le plus sincèrement possible. Je prends plutot bien la critique et puis si on pouvait éviter que j'ai la grosse tête LOL. Merci et je verrais avec ma Beta comment arranger ce petit soucis ;) Hésite pas à me donner ton avis pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

**maru-chan8:** De rien pour la lecture :) Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices :)

**xenarielle93**: Ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! ;)

COMME A TOUS ! :D

**MERCI** aussi à **Galswinthe, elo-didie, Triskelle sparrow, joannie28, Grazie** et **Tiffany62**

**Et biensur un IMMENSE MERCI à ma Beta, my Gosling Girl, Laura sans qui je ne pourrais pas poster aussi vite (même si ok je ne poste pas très souvent LOL) MERCI MY DARLING ! LOVE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: 2° partie - "Crétin"<strong>

**POV Edward:**

Mon réveil sonne, trop tôt comme toujours. « Naïve » de The Kooks me sort du sommeil.

- Argh… non pas déjà… laissez moi dormir… Grognais-je.

Je tapais l'engin de malheur et me plongeais sous mon oreiller pour dormir encore un peu. Dix minutes plus tard c'est avec « Cherry Bomb » chanté par Joan Jett, que je me forçais à sortir du lit.

- Il n'y a qu'Alice pour télécharger cette musique !

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain en laissant la chanson et me surpris même à bouger mes hanches en rythme.  
>Après une bonne douche chaude je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner.<p>

- Bonjour man'.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

- Pas beaucoup.

- Dis moi, ces deux derniers jours on ne t'a pas trop vu… Raconte tout à ta petite maman, m'interrogea-t-elle malicieusement.

- Pff… Y'a rien a dire, j'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu du cocon familial.

J'étais gêné de lui mentir mais je ne voulais pas que ma famille sache pour ma passion et donc il était hors de question de leurs parler de Stephenie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même, sans doute parce que ce que j'écris est trop personnel.

- Très bien mon chéri, mais si tu as le moindre problèmes tu sais que nous sommes tous là et que si nous pouvons t'aider…

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman tout va très bien, la coupais-je.

- Bon alors tes frères et sœurs sont déjà au travail. Ton père me fait te rappeler qu'aujourd'hui le nouvel étalon arrive.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai hâte de travailler à son rétablissement. Je me souviens quand on l'a trouvé, il était si chétif et apeuré.

Je mangeais vite quelques tartines de _Nutella,_ vidais mon grand verre de jus d'orange et filais à l'écurie.

- Bonne journée Edward !

- Merci, toi aussi man' !

Sept heure trente du matin et le soleil brillait. Ça allait être une bonne journée.

- Hey pa' !

- Edward, alors bien dormi ?

- Ouai. Bon on commence comment avec l'étalon ? Tu as eu le temps de l'examiner ?

- Oui et il est plutôt en bonne santé, mais il est très craintif. Garrett a dû lui donner un sédatif pour qu'on puisse l'examiner.

- Je vois. Des conseils ?

- Je ne sais pas trop c'est toi qui li dans leurs yeux je te rappel. Allez fils fait nous encore un petit miracle.

- Papa tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, riais-je avec lui.

- Hey Edward ! prêts pour un nouveau miracle ?

- Salut Garrett ! Alors comment c'était l'Arizona ?

- Bah tu sais sea, sex and sun !

Garrett était un grand brun, il ressemblait à mon frère Emmett, qui était son meilleur ami. Et derrière son côté séducteur et blagueur se trouvait un cœur énorme. Il était étudiant en médecine animale, depuis 2 ans il travaillait aux côtés de mon père et il s'était plutôt bien intégré à la famille.

- Ouai le paradis quoi ! Bon ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais j'ai un cheval à sauver moi !

J'allais rejoindre le box de ce dernier. Nous l'avions sauvé de l'abattoir. Une ferme avait été détruite par un incendie et seul cet étalon avait survécu. En plongeant dans ses grands yeux couleur chocolat j'avais ressenti le besoin de l'aider. C'était comme s'il m'avait parlé. J'avais pu lire en lui.  
>Je m'approchais calmement et le saluais.<p>

- Bonjour mon beau. Bien dormis, le voyage n'était pas trop long ?

Il hennit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui tu as raison moi non plus je n'aime pas les longs voyages.

Il venait de l'Etat de Washington, dans une ferme à la frontière entre Seattle et Vancouver. Nous étions parti rendre visite à de la famille et nous nous étions arrêté en voyant une vente aux enchères d'étalons. Personne ne le voulait et il partait donc vers la mort. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser tomber.  
>Je tendais ma main vers lui et il recula brusquement.<p>

- Tout doux mon beau, c'est moi tu te souviens ? N'ai pas peur je veux seulement t'aider.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dire oui, il semblait vraiment me comprendre. J'ouvris le box et entrais.

- Alors voyons jusqu'où tu me comprends, lui dis-je d'une voix la plus douce possible.

J'arrivais à le conduire jusqu'au manège (sorte d'enclos pour faire travailler les chevaux) mais il fallait que je garde un contact permanent avec ses yeux. Dès que je quittais son regard il s'affolait.  
>Une fois au manège je lui fis faire des tours de plus en plus vite. Il me comprenais assez bien. Il ne quittait jamais mon regard. Il semblait plus calme que quand on l'avait trouvé.<p>

- Salut frérot !

- Salut Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tu ne devrais pas être en train de nettoyer les boxes ?

- Si mais Jazz a accepté de m'aider.

- T'aider hein ?

- Oui ! Lui au moins il prend soin de moi, petite chose fragile.

- Petite sans aucun doute mais fragile surement pas ! Me moquais-je.

- Bref, comment tu t'en sors avec le nouveau ?

- Plutôt bien comme tu vois.

- Tu es au courant que la nouvelle pensionnaire est arrivée ?

- Oui Alice je sais, je te rappelle que maman nous avait demandé de nettoyer entièrement la maison avant son arrivée.

- Oui, enfin bref… ce n'est pas sympa que tu ne sois pas venu te présenter comme tout le monde. Bella est très gentille et très belle aussi, tu devrais aller la voir et lui proposer une petite balade…

- Alice ! Ne recommence pas à jouer les entremetteuses ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une histoire compliqué et encore moins avec une fille qui sera comme ma sœur…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Edward ! Bella ne sera jamais une sœur, elle sera de ta famille oui, mais au même titre que Tanya !

- Qu'est-ce que Tanya vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense Edward !

- Non Alice, je ne sais absolument pas !

- Argh tu m'énerve à toujours nier l'évidence ! Cria-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel en repartant vers l'écurie.

- Non mais tu entends ça ? Pour qui elle se prend d'insinuer qu'il y a autre chose que de l'amour fraternel entre Tanya et moi !

Le cheval hennit en s'arrêtant face à moi et me fixa.

- Bon ok je l'admets, Tanya n'a jamais été comme une sœur…

L'étalon s'approcha et me donna un coup de tête sur le torse.

- Ok finit de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Je suis sur que tu as faim, aller viens.

On avait bien avancé, il était calme et ne semblait plus du tout avoir peur. Au moment ou je pensais qu'il se remettrait rapidement de son traumatisme, Emmett se dirigeait vers moi calmement et l'étalon se cabra, il brassait l'air au dessus de ma tête avec ses pates avant.

- Ooooh ooh ! Emmett recule ! Oooh tout doux, calme, calme.

J'essayais de garder les rennes en mains et de maitriser le cheval effrayé tout en évitant ses sabots. Emmett s'était éloigné d'une bonne centaine de mètres et sa furie se calmait enfin.

- Bon frangin ne m'en veux pas mais les monstres du genre me font flipper alors j'te laisse bosser hein ?

- Ouai vaut mieux que tu ne sorte pas, tu me fais peur à moi aussi !

- Si je te choppe Ed !

- Il va me faire quoi le monstre ? Éclatais-je de rire.

C'était facile de se moquer d'Emmett, heureusement il ne le prenait jamais mal, il était même le premier à se tourner en dérision.  
>Je reprenais mon souffle après mon fou rire et ramenais donc l'étalon à son boxe, quand je percutai quelque chose…<br>_(N/B, Laura: Ta da ? / N/A, Océane: read and see lol)_

**POV Bella:**

Dix heure du matin, les rayons de soleil traversaient ma fenêtre et me mirent de bonne humeur. Je me dirigeais vers la salle bain pour une douche rapide, enfin c'était sans compter sur mes cheveux rebelles impossible à coiffer. Après un bon quart d'heure de bataille je décidais de les laisser lâcher et retombant sur mes épaules.

_« Rien de mieux que le naturel »_

- Bonjour Bella, me salua gentiment Esmé.

Je lui fis signe de la main.

- Je te laisse prendre ton petit déjeuner, je dois aller travailler, mais mon bureau est juste dans la salle à côté donc si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

Je lui signait merci et lui écrivis bonne journée.

- Merci, dit-elle en le signant également, toi aussi ma chérie.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner je décidais d'aller faire un tour près des boxes. Je m'étais rendu compte que le contact des chevaux m'apaisait. Le soleil était éblouissant et je ne voyais pas vraiment où je mettais les pieds, mais c'était agréable car la veille il y avait eu un orage si intense que je pensais ne jamais revoir le soleil.

J'emmagasinais toute la vitamine D que je pouvais quand je percutais quelqu'un…

Je relevais la tête et voyais à 30 centimètres de mon visage, une énorme tête velue, de grands yeux sombres et profonds et entre eux une petite tâche blanche qui semblait s'estomper comme le crépuscule lors d'un couché de soleil.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais regarder où tu marche ! Me cria un jeune homme les fesses au sol.

Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la repoussa en se levant et se débarrassant de la poussière de sur son jean.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser tu ne pense pas ? J'attends !

Je le regardais comme une andouille. Le soleil lui faisait face. Les rayons jouant avec la couleur de ses cheveux et leurs reflets roux. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelaient de mille éclats.  
>J'étais hypnotisée.<br>Mais le charme avait été vite rompu par sa courtoisie quasi inexistante.

- Allo la Lune ici la Terre ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Ouhou tu m'entends ?

Je fis oui de la tête.

- Bien c'est déjà ça ! Mais tu penses me répondre un jour ou je peux attendre l'éternité avant d'avoir tes excuses ? Bon tu sais quoi je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors rendez-vous dans une éternité pour tes excuses et si on se recroise avant on s'ignore, ok ?

Non mais c'était quoi son soucis, après tout, lui aussi aurait pu me voir et m'éviter ! Non mais quel crétin ! Je ne lui dois aucune excuses et puis je lui avais proposé mon aide c'est lui qui s'est énervé sans aucune raisons, juste parce qu'il s'était retrouvé le cul par terre ! Mais merde il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça !  
>Je me retournais et partis sans plus de cérémonie et encore moins en me retournant !<br>Il était peut-être beau comme un dieu grec mais il avait un caractère et un égo qui vous dissuadaient d'apprendre à le connaître !  
>Je me mettais à prier pour ne pas le recroiser avant une éternité comme il disait !<p>

- C'est ça pars et j'espère que si tu croises quelqu'un d'autre tu seras plus aimable !

_« Quoi ? C'est moi qui ne suis pas aimable ! »_

J'accélérais le pas et me réfugiais vite dans ma chambre. Il m'avait gâché ma journée !  
>Je restais le reste de la journée enfermée dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique pour calmer mes nerfs. Une fois la bonne humeur revenue je pris mon roman préféré et sortis dans le pré pour profiter du soleil.<p>

- Les enfants c'est l'heure de mettre la table ! Tout le monde arrête de travailler et vient manger en famille !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors cette rencontre ? Qu'en dites-vous ?<br>Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas les faire s'aimer... pour le moment LOL et oui je suis un peu sadique sur les bords LOL  
>J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !<p>

PS: Si **Melanie Pattinson** passe par là, j'attends ton avis ma belle :)

Robisous*  
>Océane<p> 


End file.
